You feed my brain, while I am expecting you to feed my heart
by KensiCallenRock
Summary: Kensi, G, Sam, Marty, Hetty, Nell and Eric are narrating my story!


A.N: Se preferirem posso traduzir a história para inglês. Espero que gostem e por favor comentem.

**Kensi Blye says:**

Podemos concluir que existe, por detrás da negligência cometida aos animais, um papel de parede, muito colorido por sinal que parece tapar todas as nódoas, ou seja, por detrás de temas que relacionem os animais, os seus direitos e os maus tratos que lhes são conferidos, parece existir uma entidade que tem como mero objetivo cobrir o rasto de sangue.

É uma situação caricata, pois de um lado temos (milagrosamente) cidadãos responsáveis e principalmente humanos que se questionam todos os dias acerca dos estúpidos tratamentos que conferimos aos nossos animais de estimação. Do outro lado, temos uma entidade que abana, afirmativamente, a cabeça e apenas diz que vivemos num mundo maravilhoso; estamos no meio de um caos e ela diz a célebre expressão que nós, humanos, seres racionais, usamos quando não sabemos o que dizer "depois da tempestade vem a bonança". Não é assim tão fácil e além disso não somos cegos, apercebemo-nos exatamente do que se passa.

Digamos simplesmente que não nos convém. Aliás, temos mais que fazer.

**G. Callen says:**

Mas se se tratasse de dinheiro, economia a crescer, tostões para aqui e para acolá seríamos assim tão permissivos. Na minha opinião já teríamos originado uma guerra civil, ou melhor, teríamos ferido, quiçá, todos os mandamentos divinos.

Irrita-me sobejamente a seguinte expressão que passo a citar: _"__Nestes casos, é importante que tenha consigo e conheça minimamente a legislação aplicável e que mostre saber que, entre os seus direitos de cidadania, um deles é o de protecção por parte das autoridades. Esta é, além disso, uma boa oportunidade para informar os agentes destas autoridades acerca do que a legislação prevê nestes casos - incluindo quanto às suas competências." _Na minha opinião parece o mesmo que uma mãe dizer para o professor do seu filho _educa-o tu que eu tenho mais que fazer, afinal não é minha obrigação fazê-lo._ Os entendidos na matéria parecem estar mesmo a dizer-nos _quando tiverem um bocadinho dêem uma apitadela ali à polícia e digam-lhes que devem atuar sobre crimes cometidos contra àquelas coisas a que chamamos animais, enquanto nós aqui vamos para a pândega._ E nó feitos cretinos dizemos claro que sim, disponha sempre e chegamos aos postos da GNR ou da PSP e dizemos-lhe o que nos ordenaram e passados uns segundinhos somos corridos a pontapé, somos quase linchados em praça pública.

**Sam Hanna says:**

Quem é que tem de formar as autoridades? Nós ou os foliões?

Uma coisa é assegurar e lutar para que "os poderosos" façam cumprir as fracas legislações que têm como objetivo proteger os animais. Outra coisa é por a chucha na boca dos queridos agentes e embalá-los como se de nossos filhos se tratassem. Não nos cabe a nós formá-los. A formação como polícia cabe aos seus superiores e a formação como humano cabe a si próprio, simplesmente como nós todos devemos fazer.

Este texto informativo foi retirado do jornal _Expresso_ e tinha vários comentários feitos pelos seus leitores; um destes leitores dizia que um dia seguia atrás de um carro da GNR, quando de repente surge no meio da estrada, um gatinho. Os agentes em vez de parar e retirá-lo da estrada continuaram o seu caminho como se nada se tivesse passado. Foi este leitor que teve de o fazer, aliás afirma, ainda, que o bichinho estava ferido.

Agora pergunto eu? Isto deve-se ao facto de não terem formação nesta área, ou deve-se ao facto de serem pessoas do mais reles que conheço. Enquanto houver pessoas moralmente reduzidas, não podem, de alguma forma, vencer os direitos dos animais. E não se aplica somente às autoridades, aplica-se, do mesmo modo, aos políticos, aos juízes e advogados e aos restantes cidadãos.

**Marty Deeks says:**

O que é que devia envergonhar mais uma pessoa: não fazer nada em relação ao mau tratos cometidos contra animais ou um escândalo sexual.

Um escândalo sexual podia acabar com a carreira de um político, de um juiz, mas e a violência, a tortura feita aos animais, não acaba com a sua própria vida.

Por alguma razão dizemos que temos animais de estimação, aliás todos os animais deveriam ser considerados animais de estimação, todos sem exceção, pois a todos devemos respeito. Estimação significa ter respeito, não sujeitar a maus tratos ou tortura, ter consideração; e não, violentar, proibir o indivíduo de comida, água, cuidados veterinários ou torturar até à morte da forma mais bárbara possível.

Os animais alegram-nos, pressentem quando estamos tristes e são os primeiros a consolar-nos. Não é vergonhoso, o facto de não os defendermos, não lutarmos por eles?

Na minha opinião, em vez de andarmos preocupados em arranjar mil e uma maneiras de tramar o freguês, de culpar este e aquele, devíamos ocupar o nosso tempo a fazer algo de útil.

**Hetty Lange says:**

Devíamos aprender a ser humanos, a ser racionais, pois no meio disto tudo, não me parece que sejam os animais os seres irracionais.

Detesto sobejamente a seguinte expressão: _Será que os animais sentem dor?_ Já vi esta expressão em vários manuais escolares meus. E para acrescentar água na fervura diziam que se tinha experimentalmente de comprová-lo. Se dermos um pontapé ao Manel vemo-lo logo na posição fetal, encolhido, a dizer ui! O que nos faz pensar então que os animais são diferentes? Seremos parvos? Os animais são de plástico, por acaso? Bem talvez na nossa opinião sejam como aqueles super-heróis que levam com os raios mutantes do inimigo, mas as feridas saram logo. É a teoria mais bizarra, horrenda que já ouvi. E mais, se a expressão se materializasse, literalmente, seria, com todo o gosto, a primeira pessoa a cuspir-lhe em cima.

**Nell Jones says:**

Como é que pode ser possível que na época em que vivemos, no mundo em que vivemos, as pessoas pensem de modo tão rude e cruel. E depois vêm com a desculpa que têm uma perturbação mental, que não sabiam o que estavam a fazer. As pessoas fazem-no simplesmente por crueldade.

Os animais são torturados das mais cruéis formas. A dimensão do problema é tão grave que põe a morte com recurso a arma de fogo a um canto. Parece uma bênção o animal ter uma morte rápida. É assustador e nojento pensarmos assim, mas é mera realidade. Vivemos num mundo putrefacto, cadavérico.

**Eric Beale says:**

Os animais que são abandonados são vítimas dos donos vigaristas. Os animais não são coisas, pelo amor de Deus, têm tanto o direito a uma boa vida como nós. Nós não os podemos maltratar. Agora, os problemas financeiros parecem reinar. Certo. É legítimo preocuparmo-nos com este assunto, mas não é legítimo abandonarmos os nossos amigos de companhia por causa disso. Eles são apenas vítimas no jogo do dinheiro e dos humanos. Assusta pensar que, no futuro, esta situação vai continuar. Pois vai. Mas cabe a cada um de nós atuar sobre ela. Sejamos racionais, só assim podemos garantir a punição dos carrascos que cometem estes crimes. Devemos tudo isto aos nossos amigos. Eles merecem que lutemos por eles.


End file.
